


I should be dead

by DarkErkryra



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Villains actually care for Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkErkryra/pseuds/DarkErkryra
Relationships: Box Ghost & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Johnny 13, Danny Fenton & Kitty, Danny Fenton & Lunch Lady, Danny Fenton & Nicolai Technus, Danny Fenton & Penelope Spectra, Danny Fenton & Sidney Poindexter, Danny Fenton & Skulker, Danny Fenton & Walker, Desiree & Danny Fenton, Ember McLain & Danny Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I should be dead

¿En qué momento fue que todo en su vida cambió? 

Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que ya no le quedaba nada, aparte de la lucha contra los fantasmas. No se acordaba ni de cuando sucedió aquello, pero sus amigos se alejaron cada vez más de él, su hermana se fue a estudiar a una universidad de otro estado, sus padres dejaron de prestarle atención por estar ocupados con la caza de fantasmas, y Vlad había dejado de pelear con él. Nada en su vida como Phantom había permanecido durante mucho tiempo, solamente los fantasmas, y su vida cono Fenton tampoco era mejor. Dash seguía molestándolo, el señor Lancer y otros profesores le presionaban por las entregas de los trabajos o los exámenes, se había distanciado de Valerie, y el resto de sus compañeros no le prestaban atención. Allí, en el instituto, se había convertido en un completo marginado. ‘Danny Fenton’ había sido dejado de lado, y los únicos que le prestaban atención eran Dash y su grupo, y no precisamente para tratarlo bien. Así que sí, definitivamente era de todo menos feliz.

Debido a eso, toda su autoestima fue cuesta abajo. Cada vez que Dash le insultaba, él ya ni siquiera hacía el intento de defenderse. Solamente le dejaba meterse con él. Cada vez que sus profesores le decían algo, él solo respondía en voz baja “Sí, señor/señora” o “No, señor/señora”, sin intentar poner excusas. Cada vez que sus padres le ordenaban que hiciera alguna tarea de la casa, ni siquiera se molestaba en replicar. Sabía que no serviría de nada.

Su actitud no fue lo único que cambió en él tras todo lo que le había pasado. También cambiaron su pensamiento y su aspecto, aunque parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de este último. Casi siempre sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar, tenía ojeras, sus labios estaban agrietados, y su piel estaba bastante más pálida que antes. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor estaba desde su cuello hasta su cintura. Estaba flaco, tanto que incluso se le notaban los huesos, por lo que los golpes que le daban los fantasmas o Dash le dolían más; y casi todo su torso estaba lleno de heridas, debido a que una vez sus padres le atraparon (como Phantom) y lo torturaron, hasta que logró liberarse de las cadenas y pudo escapar. Aunque éstas le apretaron tanto que incluso le quedó una marca bastante fea en sus muñecas. Una gran cicatriz. Se lo esperaba, de todos modos, porque habían usado cadenas con pinchos.

Y lo que sucedió con sus padres, en realidad, con todas las personas a su alrededor, le dio a entender dos cosas. La primera era que el odio de sus padres hacia Danny Phantom era mayor que el amor que tenían a Danny Fenton, así que no estaba seguro de que ellos aceptaran que fuera un halfa, que fuera Danny Phantom. La segunda fue que nadie echaría de menos a Danny Fenton si se fuera. Todos se habían distanciado de él, y los que no, le odiaban. Así que a medida que pasaron los días, se dio cuenta de algo. Nadie necesitaba a ninguna de sus mitades. Los que ‘amaban’ a Danny Fenton odiaban a Danny Phantom, y los que odiaban a Danny Fenton amaban a Danny Phantom. Por esa regla, ¿qué pasaría si se fuera? No pasaría nada. Todos seguirían adelante sin él, sin ninguna de sus dos partes. ¿Siquiera alguien asistiría a su funeral si muriera? Estaba seguro de que ningún humano lo haría. Y estaba seguro de que si moría, los fantasmas solo se sentirían aliviados de que ya no estuviera. De que no pudiera meterse más en su camino.

Un día, tras un mes aguantando su dolor, tomó una decisión. Él se iría. Pero se iría para siempre. La muerte no le asustaba, en realidad. Una parte de él murió cuando tuvo el accidente en el portal, así que no le dolería tanto si la otra parte también lo hiciera. La principal cuestión de eso estaba resuelta, la segunda era dónde y cómo lo haría. Eso era lo que pensaba al principio, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Sólo quería morir, le daba igual cómo. 

Otra semana pasó, antes de que llegara en día en que pensaba hacer aquello. Las primeras horas del día pensaba en escribirle un mensaje a sus padres y amigos diciéndoles adiós, y otra a Jazz, pero quitó a todos de la lista, sobre todo a la última persona. Si la llamaba o le enviaba una carta seguramente empezaría con ese rollo psicológico y no tenía ganas de aguantarlo. Ni ella ni ningún otro psicólogo podría entender lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía. Solamente él. O sus amigos, pero definitivamente no estaba pensando en pedirles ayuda después de todo ese tiempo. Suspiró. Estaba llegando la hora de hacer eso. Quedaban apenas cinco minutos.

—¿Ves esto, Reloj? —lo llamó, pero nadie le contestó—. Así no debes preocuparte más por un futuro en el que yo me convierta en un monstruo. Porque dentro de nada dejaré de existir.

«Al igual que mi dolor» pensó. Se tumbó en la cama una última vez, relajándose entre esas sábanas. Cuando un sonido resonó en la habitación, supo que era la hora. Caminó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. «Dios mío, qué mal estoy» Soltó una risa quebrada y agarró el bote de pastillas que había al lado del grifo. Llenó la bañera, se tumbó bajo el agua, sintiendo ese toque cálido, y se tomó las pastillas. Sus ojos se cerraron, cayó dormido, solo para despertar unos segundos después. La humanidad había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo. Ahora solamente era un fantasma. Vio con tristeza su anterior cuerpo, antes de volverse intangible e invisible, debido a un ruido en su puerta. Poco después de ese ruido, sus padres entraron para despertarlo. Danny quedó flotando cerca de ellos, viendo como recorrían la habitación sin encontrarlo. Finalmente, Jack vio una figura en el baño. Sabiendo que era su hijo corrió hacia allí, pero soltó un grito de horror. Maddie lo siguió poco después, llorando desesperada.

Danny sintió un leve remordimiento, pero no había vuelta atrás. Se había decidido a completar su plan. Voló al único lugar donde sabía que había flores de sangre, la casa del alcalde. Vlad Masters. La casa seguía igual de desierta que cuando la visitó hacía unos meses. Bueno, en realidad no le sorprendía. Hacía tiempo que su archi-enemigo se había mudado de allí, y ninguna persona había alquilado la casa todavía.

Rápidamente fue hacia el sótano. Allí se encontró eso que tanto deseaba, pero antes de poder agarrarlo una fuerte corriente de aire lo envió dentro del portal fantasma, y éste voló en pedazos justo frente a sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir hacia el otro portal que le llevara de vuelta a su mundo, pero una explosión sonó al otro lado. Entonces supo que había sido el otro portal. «Mierda» pensó. Se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, pensando en qué haría entonces, pero no tuvo que pensar durante mucho tiempo. Varios fantasmas, sus enemigos, aparecieron a unos metros de él. Se ocultó tras una pared para que no le vieran, e intentó escuchar atentamente su conversación.

—Skulker… ¿Vas a seguir yendo a por Danny? —esa parecía la voz de Ember.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Skulker.

—Hablando de él… ¿No lo habéis notado un poco raro últimamente? —preguntó Kitty—. ¿O soy la única que lo ve más triste?

—Creía que había sido el único —comentó Johnny 13.

—¿Vosotros también lo notasteis? —intervino Spectra.

—No es por asustaros, pero… La forma en que se comporta cuando lucha con nosotros es… —empezó a decir Sidney—. Su actitud es la misma que cuando yo… Bueno, ya sabéis. La que tuve antes de hacer “eso” —hizo comillas con sus dedos— y aparecer aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Walker—. ¿Eso significa que él..?

—Oh Dios —murmuró el Fantasma de la Caja—. Él no puede…

—Tenemos que impedírselo… —añadió la Dama de los Almuerzos.

Danny sintió esa frase como una señal. Una señal para salir de su escondite. Salió de detrás de la pared, haciéndose invisible, y se acercó levemente a ellos para escuchar alguna frase más que tuvieran que decir.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Kitty—. Los portales han… No podemos volver al mundo humano. Y dudo mucho que él esté aquí.

Danny suspiró. Dejó que la invisibilidad desapareciera de su cuerpo y se volvió de nuevo visible ante los ojos de los fantasmas, diciendo en voz baja “Estoy aquí”. Los fantasmas se giraron de golpe hacia él, y no supo por qué tuvo esa sensación, pero parecía como si hubiera cometido un gran error al aparecer.

—¡Danny! —Ember fue la primera que se acercó a el, y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, pero sintió algo diferente en él—. Tú… Eres… —retrocedió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

«Un fantasma completo» respondió por ella.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Kitty adolorida, acercándose a él para poner las manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?! ¡¿Por qué..?! —sus ojos se aguaron—. ¡Tenías toda la vida por delante, Danny! ¡Eras demasiado joven para morir! ¡Demasiado joven para..! 

Kitty detuvo sus gritos cuando vio algo en la cara de Danny. Algo que nunca había visto. Que ninguno de los fantasmas presentes había visto jamás. Ni cuando estaba estresado, ni cuando estaba cansado de luchar, ni siquiera en Navidad hacía eso. Por muy triste o dolido que se sintiera nunca lo había hecho. Y mucho menos delante de ellos. Por lo que todos se quedaron en shock cuando vieron aquello. 

—Tú… —empezó a decir Spectra, sintiendo la gran energía negativa que comenzaba a emanar del chico—. Por Dios, chico… ¿Qué te ocurrió..?

—Nada… —murmuró Danny, notando una humedad en sus mejillas—. No me pasa na… —su voz se entrecortó— da… —finalizó, y justo en ese momento, se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo.

Intentó contenerlo, de verdad que intentó contenerlo, pero no pudo hacerlo. En menos de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo se encogió, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, y sus labios pronto se abrieron, dando paso a lo que retenía dentro de sí. Todo su llanto salió de golpe, todo aquel dolor retenido finalmente salió a la luz. Segundos después, se encontraba llorando desesperadamente, sin control, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que su cuerpo no solo necesitó emitir sollozos. Estos se detuvieron por un momento, tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y sus labios se entreabrieron de nuevo, ésta vez para soltar un fuerte grito que casi desgarró su garganta. Eso inició otra oleada de sollozos, sollozos que cada vez sonaban más altos y adoloridos. Se estrujó con fuerza los brazos para intentar detener el fuerte temblor que recorría su cuerpo, pero nada funcionaba. Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos y todavía seguía llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Era incapaz de calmarse. Era como si todo el dolor, toda la frustración de esos años hubiera salido a la superficie: el dolor del accidente, de ser un mitad-fantasma, de tener que luchar con otros de su misma especie, de enfrentarse al único que podía comprender su dolor, de huir de sus padres, de aguantar los insultos y desprecios de Dash, de la decepción de sus profesores… De todo. 

—¡Danny! ¡Cálmate! 

Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No solo estaba llorando desesperadamente delante de sus enemigos, sino que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Intentó enfocar su mirada en quién le llamaba, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cristalizados como para enfocarse. Y estaba cansado. Estaba agotado tanto mental como físicamente. No pensaba que pudiera continuar despierto.

—¡Mírame! 

Un par de manos se posaron en sus mejillas y entreabrió los ojos de nuevo, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, colapsó. Sus fuerzas finalmente se agotaron, al igual que su respiración se calmó, y cayó en los brazos de uno de los fantasmas que había allí, que se sentía como Ember.

Danny despertó con una fuerte presión en la cabeza y un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo. Parecía como si varios ladrillos le hubieran caído encima. Se sentía tan dolido que incluso dudaba que pudiera levantarse. Pero parecía haber algo bueno en eso, porque su cansancio parecía haberse reducido. Ya no se sentía tan agotado. Se incorporó levemente de la cama, porque sí, estaba en una cama bastante cómoda, y miró alrededor. Su respiración se cortó por un momento. Allí estaban sus enemigos. Johnny, Sombra y Kitty estaban a uno de sus lados, acurrucados en un sillón, al igual que Skulker, Ember y Technus lo estaban en otro, Sidney y Spectra también, junto a la Dama de los Almuerzos, el Fantasma de la Cajas y Desiree. Pero aún faltaba uno. Walker. 

—Phantom.

Una voz hizo que diera un bote, y se giró de golpe hacia el dueño de la voz. Estaba tan oscuro que al principio ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí. Pero sí, ahí, en la profundidad, de la oscuridad, se encontraba el fantasma con el sombrero blanco. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó acercándose levemente a él.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada y apretó la manta entre sus dedos.

—Tenías fiebre —posó una mano sobre su frente—. No parece que la sigas teniendo —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Por qué..? —empezó a decir—. ¿Por qué me… ayudas? ¿Por qué me ayudáis? ¿Por qué aún no estoy muerto..?

—Eres un fantasma —se burló.

—Tú ya me entiendes —apartó la mirada, con las mejillas levemente rojas—. ¿Por qué sigo existiendo? ¿Por qué no..?

—La verdadera pregunta es por qué quieres morir —afirmó Sidney, interviniendo en la conversación.

Danny se dio la vuelta y vio como todo los fantasmas ahora estaban despiertos. 

—¿Por qué quieres desaparecer? —preguntó Kitty también.

—Eso… —Danny se encogió y bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose todo lo que pudo con la manta—. No importa.

—¡Claro que importa, chico! —exclamó Johnny. Se sentó a su lado y sacudió sus hombros—. ¡¿Cómo no va a ser importante si quieres morir a la edad de quince años?!

—Lo repito: no importa —levantó la mirada con una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Cómo lo digo para que lo entiendas, Johnny? Mi vida no importa na… —antes de poder seguir hablando, sintió como su mejilla era abofeteada. No lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero sí como para hacer que se quedara paralizado. 

—¡Desde luego que tu vida importa! —gritó, apretando con fuerza los brazos de Danny—. ¡¿Qué clase de imbécil eres al pensar que no vales nada?! ¡Vales incluso más que todos los de tu clase juntos! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Un héroe que sacrificó su vida miles de veces para salvar a la gente! ¡Claro que tu vida importa! 

—No es la primera vez que escucho… que valgo solo por ser Danny Phantom —sus ojos se cristalizaron y empujó a Johnny para que se alejara de él—. ¡No sólo soy un héroe! ¡Maldición, también soy una persona normal! ¡Puedo actuar como un humano normal! ¡Soy un humano normal! ¡No sólo soy un héroe, una marioneta que puedas usar cada vez que te venga en gana! ¡No soy alguien que solo esté allí para hacer felices a los demás a costa de mi propia felicidad! ¡No sólo sirvo para proteger a la gente! —su respiración se aceleró—. Danny Fenton también vale. Mi parte humana también valía… También… —soltó un sollozo y se cubrió completamente con las mantas—. ¿Por que no hay alguien que realmente que quiera? No por ser Danny Phantom… Sino por Danny Fenton. Eso es lo que soy en realidad… ¿Por qué todos solamente quieren a mi alter-ego? ¿Por qué no hay nadie que pueda querer a mis dos mitades a partes iguales? —murmuró.

—En ningún momento he dicho que tu vida como Danny Fenton no valga nada.

Johnny tiró levemente de la manta que cubría a Danny, dejando al descubierto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Éstas estaban a punto de caer, pero parecía como si el chico las estuviera reteniendo dentro de sí mismo. Suspiró, tiro más de la manta para que pudiera cubrirlo a él también, y cuando se encontró bajo la tela negra, frente a la cara de Danny, su expresión se volvió triste. Levantó una de sus manos para limpiar una de las gotas de agua que habían caído de los ojos del peliblanco y lo acercó a él.

—Puedes llorar ahora —susurró—. Nadie te está viendo. Si eso es lo que te molesta, adelante, no hay nadie que pueda verte excepto yo.

—Ya he llorado demasiado —musitó—. No voy a hacerlo más.

—¿Cuántas veces de esas te han consolado? —preguntó con una ceja alzada—. Dímelo y te dejaré llorar solo otra vez.

—Yo… —bajó la cabeza y la voz—. Ninguna.

—Entonces ahí lo tienes. ¿No crees que parte de tu dolor es porque nadie hizo nada para consolarte? —acercó una mano hacia su cara y la levantó—. Dime, ¿Te sentirías mejor si alguien lo hiciera?

—No —intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Johnny la mantuvo fija en su lugar, así que solamente apartó la mirada—. Yo no necesito que nadie me consuele. No necesito nada de eso. Lo único que necesito es…

Danny no pudo acabar la frase. Antes de poder hacerlo, sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza. Las palabras murieron en sus labios, y se quedó en shock. ¿Johnny le acababa de abrazar? Parpadeó dos veces para comprobar que no era una ilusión, que no estaba soñando o algo así, pero todo siguió igual. Eso realmente estaba pasando. Su mente al principio le dijo que se contuviera, porque sería patético llorar delante de uno de sus enemigos, y contuvo sus sollozos el máximo tiempo que pudo, hasta que finalmente uno de esos sonidos de escapó de entre sus labios. Y a ese le siguieron muchos más. Hubo un punto en el que, cuando se percató de dónde estaba, se detuvo por un segundo. No podía dejar que lo siguieran viendo así. Pero al parecer Johnny no estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento, porque apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cabello y le susurró al oído que lo dejara salir.

—No… —se negaba por completo a seguir llorando—. Por favor… No me hagas hacerlo…

—Danny —lo separó levemente de él—. Te estás rompiendo... Tú corazón se está rompiendo, y como no sueltes todo tu dolor ahora solo vas a hacer que aumente… —apoyó una mano en una de sus mejillas—. Chico, por favor, no lo contengas. No puedes hacerlo… No debes hacerlo… —su mano se trasladó al cuello de Danny lo acercó hacia él, hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés… por qué tenéis tanto interés en que llore? 

—Porque en el fondo siempre nos importaste —dijo sin dudar—. En todas nuestras peleas parecías indispuesto a dañarnos demasiado, siempre nos ayudaste a pesar de nuestra enemistad, siempre fuiste compasivo con nosotros… Y además eras un chico de quince años con una gran carga sobre sus hombros, ¿cómo no íbamos a sentir un poco de cariño o aprecio por ti? 

Danny apenas registró las palabras que vinieron después de la primera frase. No podía creerse lo que había escuchado. ¿Había dicho que les importaba? ¿Había alguien que le apreciaba? ¿Había alguien se sentía por cariño por él, alguien que no quería verlo triste? ¿Era posible que alguien quisiera verlo feliz?

—…y por eso queremos que llores. Porque una vez que lo hagas podrás ser fe… —sintió unos brazos rodeándolo— liz…

Danny ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez fue un impulso, pero… No. No fue eso. Quería hacerlo. Era verdad lo que había dicho Johnny. Se había sentido mejor cuando lo abrazó, había sentido como si el peso sobre sus hombros fuera más suave, más ligero. Pero seguía sintiendo una presión en su corazón, un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y un nudo en la garganta. Así que tras escuchar esas palabras hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: abrazarle. Y aunque su mente y su corazón estaban en desacuerdo al principio, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaba llorar. 

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del motorista, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la camiseta de Johnny que cubría su espalda, y emitió un pequeño sollozo. La segunda vez no intentó retenerlos, solamente dejó que su dolor saliera de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas, lágrimas que, aunque hicieron que su respiración se entrecortara, curiosamente también hicieron que pudiera respirar con normalidad. No de forma literal, claro está, pero se sentía como si el peso sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido por completo esta vez.

Johnny estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca de nuevo. Solamente suspiró aliviado, apoyó una mano sobre el cabello del chico y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Había logrado que le hiciera caso. Y, aunque seguramente sus heridas psicológicas tardarían bastante tiempo en sanar, dejar salir el dolor era un buen primer paso para volver a ser feliz.


End file.
